Operation J.u.n.g.l.e. -G.y.m.
Operation: Jungle Gym for Joyfullness Undergoes Nasty Gagantuan Lashing Enemy '''- '''Growing Youngsters Mourn is a KND Shredman season 1 Shredman, (fanfic. notes team episode villains: Teen Kid Hating Alliance (TKHA), Football King, the Playground Monitor, Snitch Dogs, Chad Dickson, Cree Lincoln ally debuts: Guy Gunn, the Grade 1=25 army, Pickle, Grade 1 leader KND technology used: handheld weapons (gum guns ,unnamed mustard based gun etc.), K.U.L.E.W.R (krazy utility lashes enemies wildly-R)/ basically a metal pole that proves that circle is better than square. villain technology used: The Playground Keeper's hunting mobile, Playground Keeper's limitless net guns and missile launcher, teen football armor, TKHA: B.O.M.B.B.A.L.L.O.R (Black Ol' Metal Ball Bashes And Loads Lots Of Repulsuvniss)/ large gun that shoots exploding footballs, Elite-DIEpod squad/ a squad of giant robot spiders with strechy and long metal legs attached to a big metal ball with a window inside revealing a teen. Also, the driving ball holds two small missiles guns. TKHA: POD-MASTER (perplexing ominous destructor mainly arranges superior terrible Eraticating Redness (think about a giant crab, so big it can be seen from Gallagher to jungle gym and is a metal base with long giant tube-like, bending, snakelike, football shooting, twin weapons out of its back, football scouts locations: Gallagher Elemetary playground, The Jungle Gym, the neverending path, synopis The Stolen Pets '' The epic fanfic starts with the entire school of kids coming to Gallagher Elemetary. In a five-multi mirror mode, a kid in each grade gasps. Numbuh 1 is the first to discover that the class turtle, Fluffy is gone. Numbuh 4 says good riddance and says he liked the old do better. The teacher comes in and is shocked. Again, in a multi-split screen, all eight different teachers say that the kids would be challenged with a double homework until the pet of the class is found. Everybody groans. Numbuh 1 leads to a outburst and starts a heroic speech about how kids loved pets and never would take them. The teacher is unaffected and simply says Numbuh 1's real name. The next scene shows what happened to Numbuh 1 as he sits in his clssroom, writing on the chalkboard, over and over: I will not start a heroic or good speech in class unless with teacher's permission. This happens later at Recess. Meanwhile, there is a meeting in the gym and the five grade presidents gather around with the entire school of children for a assembly. Grade President 3 begins to quiet the kids down and than a guard shushes the entire school by yelling. Eggbert (grade 5 leader) begins to tell everybody about the crisis and how all the kids were challenged with double homework. Numbuh 4 complains that his tutor won't be able to help and Numbuh 5 complains that Numbuh 4 really needs help and days that she can't tutor him if she has so much homework. This starts things up again lead by two guards yelling and shushing the school. The guards even lose they're voice! The grade 1 president has declared that the pets are probably near the giant crab in the great jungle gym. It turns out that a giant metal crab with long robot octopus like weapons has been spotted near the jungle gym since they're shadow can be seen. Suddenly, Numbuh 5 blames the teens. This leads to silence as Numbuh 5's statement is accurate. Grade leader 2 sends a guard to the great super-scope in the library. In less than five seconds, the guard confirms this as he spotted teens inside the crab window. A new breed of teen saying the words, TWSA. Grade president 1 decides to send his best men to come with him to battle the teens. Everybody else chickens out. Eggbert suddenly says that the grade leader will get a entire yipper deck series. This does nothing. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 comes back from writing lines and puts Sector V into helping destroy the teens as thats all he heard. Numbuh 2 says that at least they get a yipper deck. This follows Numbuh 1 saying that no reward is needed. Numbuh 3 says they have fame but Numbuh 5 says that they already have fame. Soon, kids begin to cheer the team on and forms the hunters to find the teen. ''Enter the Jungle Gym '' The next part starts with the team beggining to leaving the playground, next recess, and venture into the jungle gyms, sacred passageway. Numbuh 4 claims he hates jungles and Numbuh 3 says that its all gyim more than jungle. Numbuh 1 claims this is the best thing adults have made for kids. Suddenly, a nerdy boy from 5th grade comes in and says that the jungle never ends. Numbuh 5 is going to say something from a previous mission but decides not to. Numbuh 2 asks who the heck is the kid and the nerdy boy claims his name is Pickle, a boy helping the grade leaders. Pickle is also part of the honour roll.Numbuh 3 asks if he likes rainbow monkeys and Pickle than replies in blingon, a language from the tv series, Space Voyage Enterdemise. Numbuh 3 is creeped out and backs away a few steps. Grade 1 leader than comes in the team and gives Numbuh 5 a trophy for helping the grade before. Numbuh 2 also receives one and claims that after this, he'll get two trophies. Numbuh 2 than cracks a joke about trophies leading to everybody groaning except Grade leader 1 who merely smiles. Numbuh 4 says he hopes to survive this and the entire team enters the jungle gym. Meanwhile, we visit the Playground Monitor Master (aka the PMM) who looks ahead at the kids. Playground Master discovers that Numbuh 4's hair isn't nice and decides to hunt the kids down. The old lady has just come back after six years and discovers the horror in the school as people's shirts and untucked and people are wearing hats. Even worse. Red hats. Playground Master doesn't know how to discipline after six years so she decides to torture the kids but than decides to not torture the kids. But first, torturing the first kid's she saw. Sector V. She jumps into a army jeep and with her two snitch dogs, Brian and Adam, go after the kids. Slowly, as she begins to take out her net guns. Her stinging net guns. The snitch rotwielers growl as the crazy Monitor Master drives. Suddenly, secret service style guards come in from the KND (Sector E who are visiting England) and claim that the monitor has been put into the arctic prison for being crazy. The sector also claims that the lady was put into the prison by adults too. The dogs suddenly attack and defeat most of the team. The only ones left are the leader (the umbrella kid) and the scarf girl. The Scarf Girl jumps at Monitor Master who drives her can backwards sending the girl into the ground, dizzy. The Sector E leader comes in and uses his umbrella as a rocket and tries to crash land into the jeep. The playground monitor shoots a super-micro- missile at the umbrella and hits the target. The umbrella crashes into a tetherball pole. The monitor leaves with her dogs. '' Bradeley and the battle of the teens'' '' Next, Sector V and the team are walking in the jungle gym and the next scene shows the assortment of varities inside the gym. (example: Climbing a staricase) Numbuh 5 notices something stinks and to everbody's surprise, notices that Numbuh 3 had Bradley in her backpack all this time. Bradley suddenly is alarmed and jumps into the air and while Numbuh 3 tries to calm Bradley down, fails. Bradley than shoots a laser at a object coming right at the team. It's a giant spinning football that runs on batteries and doesn't use wheels. Inside, a teen curses and crashes into another one of these objects. (note: these football cars don't fly is you're wondering) The entire team is alarmed and everybody goes quiet except for Bradley's mechanical eye moving. The first graders draw out they're candy cane swords and borrowed handheld gear. Numbuh 1 draws out the K.U.L.E.W.R. Suddenly, more of these objects come and football geared teens also come with large legged- weapon shooting robot chair. Others throw football bombs. With all these lasers going on, Numbuh 1 and 5 notice Chad and Cree. These two are both bodied in football armor and helmets with red piercing eyes. Numbuh 5 goes at Cree and she gets out a metal stick. While those two battle, Chad goes at Nigel with a baseball bat. The two fight shortly before Numbuh 6 comes in and knocks Chad off balance with his mecha-arm. Numbuh 1 than hits Chad, knocking him into a red jungle gym pole, senseless. Meanwhile, the rest of the group are taken by the teens. Abby manages to defeat Cree. Numbuh 1 and 5 flee with Bradley as they vote o since the rest of the group are beaten. The three make there way to a jungle staricase and climb up it. Soon they realise how far they climbed and can't get down. Numbuh 5 suggests that they should go down and the rest agree. Suddenly, we hear a voice telling the three to not move. It's the monitor! My name is Gunn The monitor sends her twindogs to attack the three while she handles with the teens who are attempting to climb up the staircase as well. Numbuh 1 knocks a dog off the staricase, and having the dog land onto the teens. We than see the teens and the snitch dog shaking they're heads, dizzily. Suudenly, Numbuh 1 is attacked by the playground monitor who's in her jeep with a missile cannon. The monitor laughs and is about to launch the missile when the car explodes due to Bradley taking out a few screws and stuff. The monitor curses and advances on Nigel and Numbuh 5 as they finished off the snitch dogs. she's about to launch the net when a shadow comes in and kicks the monitor down to the ground where she acts dizzy and even lands her enourmous body on a few remaining teens. More teens come and the shadow takes the three operatives away. The shadow lands himself in a sunny spot where he's revealed as a old man. Numbuh 1 doesn't trust the senior and takes out his KULEWR. Numbuh 5 and Bradley stop him. Gunn reveals that he's a old man who use to be a kid but was lost in the jungle gym. He reveals his name as Gunn. Ben Gunn. This convinces the operatives. Well, two of the operatives. Numbuh 5 promises gunn to take him back to civilization if he helps the group defeat the teens. Gunn agrees. The three agree on a plan. The Football Master's Army We discover the rest of team locked up with the pets. Numbuh 2 is too depressed to crack a bad joke and Pickle constantly punches himelf. Numbuh 5 complains that everyone is going crazy. Suddenly, Chad and Cree come to the door with another massive shadow. Numbuh 4 says whoa while the pets cower in fear. The shadow is a giant metal body with four arms and two legs and worse of all. A football helmet head. Inside the suit, reveals a nerdy teen who curses for pushing the wrong button. THe entire group laughs except Chad and Cree. The nerdy teen shows only his suit again and silences everybody by yelling. Numbuh 2 says that hes louder than Numbuh 86. The giant states himelf as the football master and founder of the TWSA. He than explained his plans about knowing the Kids Next Door would try to find him after he stole the pets. Numbuh 4 suddenly busts out of his cage and jumps at Football master. Unfortunately, he breaks his foot. The Master laughs and says that his suit is made out of solid metal. He than boasts that he has almost all the teens on his side and that nothing could defeat him. Suddenly, a teen comes in says that someones breaking in. Suddenly everything goes black and when the lights come back on, the entire the kidnapped team is gone. The Football Master discovers that they escaped and orders to destroy the team. We meet the team, rescued as they're introduced to Gunn to Numbuh 1's disgust. Suddenly, the team discovers a loud boom and dozen of teens pur in with the giant pods. We hear the sound of the teen mega crab coming in with the octopus weapons. Numbuh 1 clearly annouces, "Kids Next Door, Battlestations! 30 We soon dicover that more teens are coming with more friends. The entire group is surrounded. Thirty of the kids and 1000 of the teens. Numbuh 1 is first to lead the rage and knocks out three entire teens. Soon this is followed by Numbuh 6 who destroys a DIEpod with his laer eye. The Football Master jumps in and battles Numbuh 1 with his metal DIEpod. The DIEpod uses its arms as weapons knocking at Nigel who defends with his ruler stick, KULEWR. The two fight while climbing jungle gym stairs. Meanwhile, the rest of the team battle and Gunn swings in from a vine (the kids are close to the pure jungle now within the jungle gym) and knocks out a DIEpod holding Chad and crashes into Cree's. Cree comes out of the rubble and complains that he hates the skunk. Sudennly, Numbuh 5 jumps near Cree and states that shes going to hate this more. Then, Numbuh 5 pulls the trigger to her mustard gun and we don't see what happens to Cree. Numbuh 2 and 4 discover the Playground Momitor out for revenge attack with her net gun. Numbuh 2 and 4 battle with they're gum guns and only get attacked by the Snitch Dogs. Numbuh 3 luckily shoots a teddy bear into the net gun and causes it to explode scaring the dogs. This allows the other operatives knock out the dogs. The Monitor and the dogs gather about to unleash a special move when Gunn comes in and ties the three villains around a vine. Gunn than kicks them away sending them rolling into other teens. Numbuh 1 is still fighting the Football Master and realises that he's very high up the stairs. While distracted, the football master attempts to lunge at Nigel but misses. Numbuh 1 goes back to reality. Sudennly, Grade president 1 comes in and shoots a missile at Football Master, knocking him off a bit. Numbuh 1 than knocks the DIEpod off the staircase and right into two other DIepods. This leads to a small explosion. Three teens come out of the fire screaming and rolling. The fire eventually dies out. The teens flee and the kids rejoice. Unfortunatley, the team discovers that the teens were fleeing to the Master Pod (metal crab base) The crab base shoots multiple orb blasts at the group and soon the crab advances and soon unexpectedely explodes. Numbuh 6 comes out with a hammer yippering happily. Numbuh 6 did it again! Luckily, the pets arrive. Numbuh 4 even discovers the old class pet. The rotweiler named Chowder. Chowder suddenly ferocioulsy jumps on Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 mumbles, "Favourite pet, huh? -End Transmission